In general, a composite is a material that contains two or more components. Each component can contribute unique properties to the composite. As a result, the composite can have the advantageous properties of each component, all of which would not be present in a material that is lacking one of the components. Some composite materials can be particularly well-suited for use, for example, in optical, electronic, optoelectronic, magnetic, or catalytic applications.